Sliding doors are extremely convenient on a motor vehicle. While an obstruction may limit how far a standard pivoting door may be opened to access the door opening, sufficient clearance will exist to fully open a sliding door.
State of the art sliding doors typically include an external track which provides a readily visible indication that the motor vehicle is equipped with a sliding door. For some, such a sliding door carries the stigma of a minivan or other utilitarian passenger or cargo vehicle. This document relates to a new and improved sliding door assembly wherein the external telltale track has been eliminated thereby allowing one to have the utilitarian convenience of a sliding door while simultaneously concealing that the door is a sliding door when the door is closed.